Janitor's Closet
by deadtodd
Summary: Arnold is in trouble.


**Grimmy**: _So, I was watching the episode, What's An Opera, Arnold on youtube not too long ago. And I realized that it just had to be my second favorite, after New Bully On The Block, episode of Hey Arnold. Both were closely followed by Curly's Girl. And just why were these my selected favorites? Because they had Curly of course! Did anyone else catch on to the hinted one sided CurlyxHelga in What's An Opera, Arnold? Sure, I know it was just to go along with the parody of Carmen but it was hilarious either way. That being said I think I should point out that Curly is the best thing since cellphones. And while he's no Helga, he's still pretty high up on my favorites list._

_Being the curious person I am, I must ask, what's your favorite episode? Who's your favorite character? And of course, just why am I not awesome enough to actually own Hey Arnold? I think that one answers itself. But enough of my rambling. Read on and enjoooy the ArnoldxHelga love._

Helga huffed angrily as she shoved the shorter boy into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind them. With an eyeroll her lips were on his, fists balled tightly in his shirt as if she were ready to pin him up against the wall. And through the entire exchange of sloppily displayed affection his green eyes were wide. She pulled away with a wet smack and a rather vocal 'mmnf.'

"Where the hell do you get off telling Rhonda that we're," she paused to take a deep breath, "dating!"

Even in the dim lighting he could see her flushed cheeks, the way her chest was rising rapidly, not that he stared there for long, and the beads of sweat forming along her eyebrow. Quite a few guys thought he was a little off his rocker for thinking she looked more than just a little pretty. He knew Gerald was certainly surprised to see that he'd ranked her a gracious nine point three on a scale of one to ten. He could only assume he was attracted to imperfection at this point in his teenage life.

"Well...," he started to say as he decided to stare at the rusty bucket a few paces away from her feet. He honestly had no clue as to why he'd even brought it up to Rhonda of all people. They weren't exactly that fond of each other. She was more Helga's friend than his own. A part of him wanted to say that he figured the gossip goddess, yes, she was that good at gossiping, already knew. But Helga would have never told anyone something like that, she did have a reputation to protect. "I didn't say dating exactly."

"Oh you didn't?" she inquired sarcastically with a sneer. He didn't have to look to know it was there. It was such a Helga-ish reaction that he would have honestly been surprised if she hadn't.

"No, it was more like seeing each other," he muttered dryly, only to regret his tone immediately. He heard Helga breath deep before forcing the air back out her nose, almost violently. And in his peripheral sight he could she her clenching her fists. Surely she wouldn't punch him over something that could have actually been a pleasant idea.

"That was obviously the best thing to tell her _Arnold._ Because _seeing_ each other doesn't imply dating at all." Her tone was laced with sarcasm and as he looked back at her, he could have sworn her eyes were swarming with unshed angry tears. Must have been the reflection of the light because after she blinked they maintained their usual glossy coat.

Sure, it was bad timing, but he couldn't help but to notice how amazingly blue her eyes were when she was angry. They twinkled and took on an azure color instead of their usual sapphire. But now they seemed to be a shade of blue that only an artist would be able to name. Personally he was never a fan of that particular shading but it made him wonder. Had he really hurt her feelings? That was the only thing he could associate with that coloring, seeing as how the only time he'd ever seen it was then.

Arnold frowned a bit and gently cupped Helga's puffy cheeks, placing a soft kiss on her lips before she could shove him or tell him off for it. "I really don't see what's so bad about dating me Helga," he muttered.

She was silent for a moment and once again he saw the familiar tinge of pink on her cheeks. Girly, but he'd always loved the color pink and that type of pink was no exception. She pursed her lips and said, "Hello, reputation. We're sixth graders football head. What sixth grader do you know that likes all that mushy crap?"

"You!" He laughed when she flashed him a glare. "It doesn't matter what they like, because I actually like, like you. And I'm pretty sure you like, like me," he said softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His discomfort was obvious and he wished Helga would take up from there, but when she didn't he finished his point. "We like, like each other. So why not take advantage of that?"

And then there was that awkward silence again. What only lasted seconds felt like an eternity. "Okay," she finally spoke. "But if you try to get fresh with me, bucko, I'll punch your friggen' lights out." She folded her arms tightly across her chest and glared at him.

Arnold sighed. "Whatever you say Helga."

**Grimmy:** _Not going to lie to you all, I didn't even proof read this. So if you see mistakes, I beg you to point them out. Oh, another thing. This isn't the first time that I ended a oneshot in "Whatever you say Helga." It was also the ending to the recently posted A Random Collection Of Letters. Feel free to check it out if you like fluff. Anywhoo, like always, I only ask for reviews._

_Oh, I forgot to mention! This is my first time writing in Arnold's perspective. So commentary on how I did would be appreciated._


End file.
